Wonder Woman & She-Hulk's Bathroom Battle
by dthebest1
Summary: After having a big eating contest last night, Wonder Woman and the She-Hulk are dealing with the aftermath in the restroom. (Warning: Sexual content focusing on bodily waste)


In a random, undisclosed location in the Hawaiian islands, a group of super powered female warriors decided to meet up with each other. However, it wasn't for anything serious, it was actually to take advantage of one of the rare times that the planet Earth was actually in an era of peace. This group of female superheroes had included, but not limited to, Supergirl, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Power Girl, She-Hulk, Zatanna, and the Black Widow. In fact, speaking about Wonder Woman and She-Hulk, it seems that the two were walking along together some place. To be more specific, they were both holding their hands on their bottoms, and were staggering along to find the bathroom.

" **GRRRRRRRR** " "Ngh, I swear, fighting Superman was easier than this!", Wonder Woman groaned, as her stomach growled loudly. " **GRRRRRRRRRR** " "Yeah, I'd rather be fighting the Hulk at full power right now.", She-Hulk replied, as her stomach growled loudly as well. They were both clenching their asses tightly, keeping an ocean of watery bubbly poop from gushing all over their underwear. Fortunately for them, it wasn't long before they found their much needed bathroom. While still holding their liquid shit in, the two ladies saw a well-maintained restroom with five perfectly clean bathroom stalls.

" **GRRRRRRRRRRGRGRGRGR** " "Ugh! I'll take the first stall, and you take the stall farthest from me.", Wonder Woman said. " **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** " "Fine with me.", She-Hulk replied, as she rushed over to the last stall. Wonder Woman entered her stall, and lifted up and pulled down her panties and sat down on the toilet, with She-Hulk pulling down her gray and purple striped pants along with her green panties and did the same. "Hhhhhmmmmmm!" "Mmmmmmmm!"

 **Wonder Woman:**

 **CRAAAAAAAAAAAKLLKKLKLKLKL-SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTRTRTRT-PLOP-PLOP"**

" **PLOP-SPLASH-PLOP-FRRRRRTRT-SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRTRTRTRT"**

 **"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKLKLKL-SPLASH-SPLAT-SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT"**

 **She-Hulk:**

" **SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTRTRT-SPLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT"**

 **"SPLLRRRTRTRT-SPLLLPLRTRTRT-SPLLLLLPLPLRTRTRT-SPLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTRTRT"**

 **"SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTRRRRRRRTTTTTTTRTTRRT"**

"AHHHHHHHH!", Wonder Woman and She-Hulk moaned loudly upon relieving their loose bowels into their toilets. Wonder Woman pushed out large and elongated turds into the waters below, combined with huge squirts of mushy, watery diarrhea out of her plump ass. On the other hand, She-Hulk's fecal matter was almost completely liquid, as thick green water was aggressively spewing out of her big green booty, coloring the inside of the bowl green.

" **CRAAAAAAAAAAKLKLK-SPLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRTRTRT** " "Ngh, I wish it didn't burn so damn much.", Wonder Woman said, as she crapped out a sloppy wet log along with a load of steaming hot watery brown stool flowing between her supple butt cheeks. " **SPLLLLLAAAAAAARRRRTRTRT-SSSPPPPLLLLLLOOOOOOOORT** " "Ohhhhhhhh! Well, at least we're finally getting this out of us.", She-Hulk moaned with relief, as a torrent of watery green sludge gushed out of her muscle-toned green tushy. " **PLOP-PLOP-SPLLLRRRLRTRTRTRTRT** " "Hey, how come you're feeling so comfortable? We both ate the same stuff last night.", Wonder Woman asked. " **SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRTRTRTRTRTRTRT** " "With my type of diet, you kinda get used to it.", She-Hulk replied.

"I don't even know why I had that eating contest with you in the first place. " **PHUUUUUUURTRTRTRT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLLLLLLRTRTRTRTRRTRT** " "All those greasy foods, roast beef, steak, and that was just the first round!", Wonder Woman exclaimed, as she had another slushy spurt of mushy brown excrement out of her ass. "Are you saying you didn't have fun? I'm surprised you managed to out eat me. " **SPLRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRT** " I'm usually the queen at these things.", She-Hulk said green watery mush was leaking out of her messy bottom at a vicious pace. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy last night. However- " **CRAAAKLKLLK-SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRTRTRTRTRT** " "Mgh! This is honestly negating that experience.", Wonder Woman groaned, as she squirted out a monstrous stream of boiling liquid poop from her curvaceous ass.

"You gotta relax a little more, Double W. " **SPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRT** " "Ahhhhhhhhh! You've been way too stressed out since we started this vacation.", She-Hulk said, practically urinating liquid green sewage out of her well-rounded derriere. "That maybe so, but there's been no super villain activities for about four months now. " **CRAAAAAAAKLKLKLKL-PLOP-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLAT-SPLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTT** " "There has to something going on that we don't know about.", Wonder Woman retorted, still pushing thick burning diarrhea out of her filthy booty into the toilet.

"You see, that's what I mean, Miss Wonder. You're just gonna mentally burn yourself out thinking about it over and over. Plus, we have four other super badass females along with us. " **SPLLLLLPLRTRTRTRTRT-SPLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRTRTRTRRRT** " "And that's not even to mention the boys back in the United States.", She-Hulk said, pushing out more thick runny green sludge out of her dirty ass. "You know what? When you put it that way, I guess I could calm it down a little." " **SPLASH-SPLASH-SPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT** ", Woman Woman replied, as more diarrhea trickled out of her sexy rear end. "Hey, I got something for you that'll make you feel better. Hey, hold it in for me, okay?", She-Hulk said. " **GRRRRRRRRRRRR** " "Wait, why? My bowel movement wasn't really done yet.", Wonder Woman replied, as she and She-Hulk started clenching their ass cheeks again, even though they weren't finished with their diarrhea dump.

"Hey, I got another game we could play, and it's called Battle Shits.", She-Hulk said. "Hm, Battle Shits? Haven't heard of it, but I assume it's something to do with what we're doing now?", Wonder Woman asked. " **GRRRRRRRR** " "It sure does. It's basically a game to see who can take the biggest dump, simple as that. So... You wanna try it?", She-Hulk offered. "Ummm... I don't know. " **GRRRRRRRRRRRRR** " "Seems kinda stupid if you ask me.", Wonder Woman declined. "Aw, come on, please. " **GRRRRGRGRGRGRRRRRR** " "You already beat in the eating contest, maybe you could go for two?", She-Hulk asked again. "You know, actually, I will take you up on that offer. If for nothing else, it'll get my mind off this burning pain I have. " **GRRRRRRRRRRRR** " "Oh, God!", Wonder Woman exclaimed, as more watery diarrhea filled up in her bowels.

"Okay, since you won last night, I'll let you go first.", She-Hulk said. "Thank you. Now brace yourself., Wonder Woman replied. " **CRAAAAAAAAAKLKLKLKLKL-SPLPLPLLLLLRRRRRRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTTRTTT** " "Ohhhhhhh!" Wonder Woman had finally let her bowels loose, and she pushed out a thick and mushy brown log, and a torrent of watery/slushy diarrhea viciously spluttered out of her voluptuous booty. "Nice start. Now, here's my response. " **BRRAAAPPPTTT-SPLOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOooOOOOOoooooooooOOOORTRTRT** " "HHHHAAAAHHHH!", She-Hulk let out a moan of pure relief as she voided her bowels, and a huge stream of thick liquid green excrement spewed out of her dirty green bottom.

"Oh, that was a good one." "" **CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKLKLKLKLKL-PLOP-SPLASH-SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTRTRT** " "Ohhhhhhh!", Wonder Woman had out another long, thick turd that created a big splash along with a quick squirt of liquefied crap out of her dirty plump tushy.. " **SSSPPPLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRTRTRTRTT** " "Haaaaaaaaa!", She-Hulk had a large amount of watery green sludge violent dribble out of her thick green ass. "You got something to combat that?", She-Hulk asked. "Actually, hold on a minute. I feel a weird and warm sensation near my butt.", Wonder Woman replied. "Now that you say that, I kinda feel it, too. Let's get up and see what's going on?", She-Hulk said, as they both got up and saw what was inside their toilets.

"OH, MY GOD!", they both exclaimed, after seeing the bodily waste that accumulated inside the toilet bowl. Wonder Woman had left behind the most disgusting of an all-chocolate sundae that was starting the melt in the existence of the world, and She-Hulk had left behind a bubbling cauldron of a mysterious green potion. It was obvious just from first glance, that these toilets were rendered out of commission. "Aw, man. We destroyed these toilets!", Wonder Woman grumbled. "Yeah, that's a risk when you play a game of Battle Shits.", She-Hulk replied. " **GRRRRRRRRR** " "I still have to go really badly.", Wonder Woman said, as her bowels were begging for more release. "Yeah, mine's too. " **GRRRRRRGRGRGRRRR** " "You ready for Round Two?", She-Hulk asked. "Yeah, might as well. Let's hurry.", Wonder Woman replied, as she and She-Hulk got inside the stalls next to the destroyed toilets, and slammed their asses on the new working toilets, ready to squirt out more diarrhea.

 **Wonder Woman** :

 **"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKLKLKLKLKLK-PLOP-PLOP-SPLOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRT"**

" **CRAAAAAAAKKLKKLLK-SPLASH-PLOP-SPLAAAAAAAAAARRRRTRTRTRTRT"**

 **CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKLKLKLKLKL-PLOP-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLAT"**

 **"CRAAAKLKLLK-SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRTRTRTRTRT-FRRRRRRRRRT"**

 **She-Hulk:**

 **"SPLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTRTRTRTRT"**

 **"SPLAAAAARRRTRTT-SPLAAAAARRRTTT-SPLOOOORTRT-SPLOOOOORTRT"**

 **"SPLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRLPLPLPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRTRTRTTT"**

 **"SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRTRTRTRT-SPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT"**

The superheroines were punishing their toilets with their torrential mudslides of liquid feces, sweating and moaning as they kept flushing out their bowels, Wonder Woman continued push out elongated steaming turds out of her disheveled ass that were too soft to starting coiling together, and turned into mush as it hit the toilet waters below. In addition to her multiple messy squirts of burning liquid brown stool spilling loudly into the waters below, the results are becoming similar to the first toilet that she filled up. She-Hulk's bowel movements were following the same tradition, with green liquefied crap dribbling out of her big green juicy bottom at a vicious pace. Her liquid green diarrhea was filling up the second toilet at an even quicker rate than the last one as her muddy derriere kept making noisy leaking sounds. "Pant-pant-pant. I got that warm feeling again, She-Hulk. I think I broke another toilet.", Wonder Woman said. "Yeah, me too.", She-Hulk replied, as the two wiped their supple asses clean, and then walked out of their stalls.

" **GRRRRRRRRRR** " "Ugh, I think I got one more good one in me.", Wonder Woman said, rubbing her abdomen as her stomach growled. " **GRRRRRRRRRRRGGGUGRR** " "Yeah, me too, but there's only one toilet now.", She-Hulk replied, as their eyes focused in on the one functioning toilet. "Okay, here's how it's gonna go. We'll take our turns taking the rest of our dump on this toilet, and whoever clogs it will be the winner. If neither of us can, we'll just chalk it up to a tie.", Wonder Woman explained. "Fine with me, and you can go first again.", She-Hulk replied. "Alright, here we go.", Wonder Woman said as sat down on the toilet. "HHHNNNNGGG!"

" **BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPTPTPTPTPTP-SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRTRTRTRT-CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLLKKLKLLK** "

"Mgh! It burns so much! But, at least I'm done now.", Wonder Woman moaned in pain after her massive dump. She had forcefully squirted out a massive torrent of thick and sloppy diarrhea out of her curvy butt, but then pushed out the biggest and longest snake-like log that coiled around for a bit before mixing with the diarrhea mess. "Oh, that sounded like a toilet buster to me.", She-Hulk said. "Let's find out, then.", Wonder Woman replied, after already wiping her ass and she proceeded to flush the toilet.

" **FFFFFHHHSHSHSHSHSGUUUURGGGGLLLLLEEEEEE**...fssssssssss" "Damn it, I guess that wasn't enough after all.", Wonder Woman said, as the toilet somehow managed flush everything down, leaving behind only a few marks. "Well, you still got a chance to tie with me, at least.", She-Hulk said, sitting down on the toilet "Hhhhhhhmmmmmmmm..."

" **FRRRRRRRRRRTRTRTRT-SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTRTRT-SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRTRTRTRT-SPLPLPLLLLLLLLRRRRTRTRTRTRTRTRT"**

 **"SPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTT"**

 **"SPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTRTRTRTTRTRTRTRT"**

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!", She-Hulk let out an ecstatic moan after her massive loose bowel movement. At first, it started with a couple of large, extended streams of bright green diarrhea gushing out of her green ass, coating the inside of the toilet with a thick green liquid. Suddenly, a humongous waterfall of green liquid stool sprayed out of her big green messy bottom with the force of pressurized water hose that raised that water levels significantly. Then to end it all, a final stream of thick green water trickled out of big green plump tushy. "Wow, that sounded like a fire hydrant.", Wonder Woman said, full of wonderment. "Yeah, and I hope it was enough, too.", She-Hulk said, as she pulled up her pants and underwear and went over to flush the toilet.

" **FHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHGRGGRGRGRGRGGRGRGR** " "Oh, hell yeah! UGH, DISGUSTING!" Wonder Woman and She-Hulk had completely different reactions upon seeing the toilet overflowing and a considerable puddle of liquid green shit around it. "Ha ha, looks like I'm the winner after all.", She-Hulk said while closing the bathroom stall door. "Yeah, good for you. I gotta wash my hands.", Wonder Woman said, still feeling slightly grossed out as she walked over to the sinks. "What? You didn't have fun playing this game?", She-Hulk asked. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have fun, but to be quite honest with you, I don't think that game's for me. This is probably a one-time thing.", Wonder Woman said as she wiped her hands clean. "Yeah, I understand. At least I made you feel a little better.", She-Hulk replied.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Anyway, we should meet up with the girls soon. We're gonna be playing a good game of Super Volleyball.", Wonder Woman said. "Oh, I like me some volleyball. Yeah, let's go.", She-Hulk replied, as they both walked out of the bathroom and down a semi-long hallway that ended into the lobby of a hotel. "Oh, I think I saw a vending machine around here. I'm gonna get a bunch of refreshments for the ladies. You can go on without me.", She-Hulk said as she started walking off in the distance. "Uh, okay, see you later.", Wonder Woman said, slightly caught off-guard. Although, she continued to walk out of the hotel and proceeded to fly over to the beach for a good game of Super Volleyball.

However, after about three minutes of flying around the island at a real slow pace, Wonder Woman had started to become concerned. "Hmm, a vending machine takes about a minute at the most, and I've been flying real slow for her to catch up, but I still don't see her. Maybe she's still at the hotel and something happened to her.", Wonder Woman thought to herself, as she turned around and flew back to the hotel at a much quicker pace. "Hello, She-Hulk, are you alright?", Wonder Woman called out. Before she knew it, Wonder Woman had found herself starting to walk down the same hallway that they came from.

"...oooohhhhhh." "What the hell, that sounds like She-Hulk! Wait a minute, I'm coming!", Wonder Woman exclaimed, as she started sprinting over to the source of the groaning. She quickly found out that the sounds were coming from the bathroom. Without hesitation, she burst through the door, breaking it into several tiny pieces.

 **"SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLRRRRRTRTRTRT" "UUUGGGGHHHHHH!"**

"What the-?! OH, LORD!", Wonder Woman exclaimed as she turned to her right. She saw that the She-Hulk was still squirting out loads of steaming hot green diarrhea from her big green ass into a trash can. "Aw, man, I must've ate a bad batch of something last night. " **SPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT** " "Hey, I was able to get the beverages before my stomach started acting up again. " **SPLLPLLLLLLLLLLLRRRTRTTTRTRRTTRRTRRRT** " "Could you send them over to the girls for me, and if they ask about me, just tell them I'm still sleeping or something?" " **SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRT** " "NNNGGGHHH!", She-Hulk moaned as more thick green liquid excrement continuously splashed around in the trash can.

"Yeah, this is DEFINITELY a one-time for me.", Wonder Woman thought to herself, as she left the restroom in a hurry.

 **END OF STORY**


End file.
